1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover of an electronic cartridge.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into a package that is soldered to a printed circuit board. Historically, manufacturers of integrated circuits such as microprocessors have sold the integrated circuit packages to entities that mount the packages to a circuit board. The circuit board is then assembled into a larger system such as a personal computer.
The integrated circuit packages are typically soldered to the printed circuit board. The solder process requires capital equipment such as wave solder tables, etc. Additionally, the solder must be reflowed to upgrade or replace the integrated circuit package that is mounted to the board. Reflowing the solder can degrade the integrity of the printed circuit board. It is desirable to incorporate the integrated circuit packages into a cartridge that can be plugged into a motherboard so that the customer of the integrated circuit does not have to solder the package.
It would be desirable if such a cartridge could be plugged into the circuit board by a consumer, so that the end user can upgrade a system such as a personal computer. Such a cartridge would preferably have a cover to prevent contact between the end user and the integrated circuit packages. The cover may also improve the appearance of the product.
It may be desirable or provide an emblem on the cartridge to both identify the manufacturer and the type of product. The emblem should be attached to the cartridge in a manner that would make it difficult to remove from the product.
One embodiment of the present invention is a cover which has a recess and an emblem that is attached to the recess of the cover. The cover can be incorporated into an electronic cartridge.